kinnikumanfandomcom-20200214-history
Kevin Mask vs. Ilioukhine
Summary Kevin Mask's victory in the first match of the semifinals of "A" block in the Superhuman Olympics. Ilioukhine was defeated within 17 minutes and 32 seconds. The match ended with the Maelstrom power applied to Olap. Match took place in the Sapporo Dome. The ring was a Skycube Ring. After the match Kevin threw Ilioukhine off the top of the skycube ring, but Meat caught him sending Meat into the hospital from the pressure of catching him. Match Details In the match with Ilioukhine, 52,300 fans are in attendance to watch the match. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 180 They fight inside due to the snow. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 188 Kevin enters to his theme of "Pomp and Circumstance" again, and the odds for the match are set at 50:50. There match is set in the Sky-Cube Ring, which has five sides and is elevated 100 feet high above the ground, and is dressed in his armour by Chloe. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 189 Kevin unleashes a rush of close-range palm-punches, as the first to make a move, and Ilioukhine spins out of range and issues a roundhouse kick to his head. Kevin counters with a Shining Wizard to the face, followed with a Suplex, but Ilioukhine hovers a few inches from the canvas, until Kevin attempts a side-suplex in response. Ilioukhine manages to reverse their positions, before he is thrown from the ring. Ilioukhine stops from falling midair, and stands on the side canvas of the cube despite gravity. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 190 He proceeds to deliver an Axe Bomber and then a Sleeper Hold on Kevin, before throwing Kevin from the ring, but Kevin manages to grab a hold of the ropes last minute. Kevin uses a Rocket Attack to propel them back into the main ring. Kevin manages to gain the upper-hand, delivering a rain of punches that sends blood spraying down onto the crowd below. Kevin delivers a Step-Over Toe Hold and a Full Nelson, until Ilioukhine uses Aircraft Genetics to slice into Kevin's arms and force him to break his hold. Kevin attempts a Big Ben Edge, but Ilioukhine reverses and turns the attack into a Big Ben Collapse. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 191 Ilioukhine attacks until Kevin's blood is finally spilled; he continues with a Virtalyot Genetics, then a Siberian Tarurana that forces the blades of his rotor into Kevin's back. Kevin is then slammed from mat to mat and dropped, but this time uses his foot to cut into the canvas and save himself from falling, and Kevin is advised by Chloe, who helps him to regain his edge and get back into the fight. The continue with an exchange of blows, until Kevin realises the secret behind his attacks: his gyro-compass. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 192 He tears a hole in Ilioukhine's chest, revealing the gyro-compass, and disables it with a Rolling Cradle by countering its rotation. Kevin uses a German Suplex, but Ilioukhine manages to manually turn his gyro-compass enough to temporarily regain the upper-hand. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 193 Kevin falls and tears the rest of the side-canvas, which was previously torn, and uses it to brutally crush Ilioukhine, before ending the match with his Big Ben Edge. Chloe tells Kevin to finish him off, which leads Kevin to use the Olap technique. References Category:Matches Category:Semi-Finals